paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Corner Store
)}} |type=Convenience store |location=Mayview |firstappearance= }} The Corner Store is a convenience store located in Mayview. It is the business and residence of Max, Zoey, and Mr. Puckett. Locations Downstairs * Main store * GarageVisible on . Upstairs * Max's room * Zoey's room (presumably) * Mr. Puckett's room (Visible on ) * Living room * BathroomVisible on . * Laundry roomVisible on . Inhabitants *Maxwell Puckett *Zoey Puckett *Mr. Puckett *PJ *Lefty *Hissin' Pete Items for Sale * Apple Thangs (What Are They?!) * Soup cans * Chips * Cat Food (For Dogs) * Soap * Magazines (FASHION!, MEN!, NEWS ) * Imported Turkish Water * Boxed Meat * Eatable Eats * Bees * Veggie Corpses * Soda * Can * Disposable Pretzels * Canned Hatred * Krill * Edibites (Able To Be Eaten!) * Bleach * Diet Soap * Soup? * Semi-Vegan Breakfast Chew * 'Shmallows (Embrace Darkness!) (Serves 5/the rightful heir to the abyssal throne) (Soft & Digestible– Like This Scene Transition) * Bio Fuel! * Spaghetsome * Hotchops * Fizz * Toothbrushes * Brand Flakes * Gorilla Bunches * 6 Hour Energy Paranatural Chapter 1 The webcomic opens with Mr. Puckett introducing his children to their new home in Mayview at the Corner Store, proclaiming that it's "been his life's dream to own a store like this one" They enter the store, where Zoey immediately runs to explore while Max notes the empty shelves. Mr. Puckett reassures him that the supplies is being shipped in tomorrow. Mr. Puckett then takes the children upstairs, where the movers have unpacked their belongings. As Zoey declares that the house has "everything" ,, Mr. Puckett takes out a photo of Mrs. Puckett with a baby Zoey and Max and places it on a desk. After a prolonged moment of silence, Mr. Puckett offers to buy the children pizza, which they both agree to. Later at night, after Zoey has fallen asleep on the couch and Mr. Puckett has begun snoring on the table, Max psyches himself up before entering his room at the end of the hall. Max receives a text message from Sam asking about the new house; before he can answer, a hissing sound emerges from the darkness. After Max flips his phone shut, a shadowy figure emerges from the foot of his bed before he passes out. In the morning, Max wakes up to find that he is, according to his father, 39 minutes late on his first day at Mayview Middle School. After rushing to put on his clothes and pack his school supplies, Max is pushed downstairs by Zoey after he makes fun of her t-shirt, where he dumps the nearest shelf of food into his backpack before taking off on his scooter. At the end of the chapter, Max returns home to find Mr. Puckett and Zoey swordfighting with a toy light-saber and a broom, respectively. Zoey tells Max that she was worried and asks him why he took so long, while Mr. Puckett asks him how school was; after a moment, Max replies, "..Uh.. Pretty cool, I guess." Chapter 2 In his bedroom, Max is able to trick the invasive ghost via a soccer ball and a bedsheet and manages to capture the ghost with his bat. After learning the ghost's name is PJ and subsequently fighting off his companion, Lefty, Max learns that PJ was merely excited at the prospect of new people moving in and being able to touch one of them. PJ is allowed to hold Max's bat and proceeds to rustle the bed with it before Hissin' Pete alerts the two of a threat. Max, PJ and Lefty quickly head across the main room and head downstairs, discussing the nature of ghosts as well as a little bit of Max's background with his mom, before discovering the threat in the store aisles: a narcissistic whale-frog spirit that eats its own reflections. Max pre-emptively phones Isabel Guerra for backup and attempts to sneak behind the spirit in order to whack it, but this is thwarted by the automatic sliding doors opening and revealing his position. After discovering that Max is a spectral, the spirit becomes enraged and throws a water jug at Max, using its powers to create reflections of the young spectral out of the surfaces the water hit. Max is able to slide on the water and whack the spirit with his bat, a feat the whale-frog comments on before attempting to hit him. This attempt is interrupted by a sudden change of environment as the area suddenly becomes littered with metallic trash and a huge snake spirit stares at Max from the window. It hisses softly at him before the environment switches back to normal, and Max barely dodges both the whale-frog's punch and a metal can, which cracks the glass behind him. Ed makes his appearance known by threatening the spirit, who becomes a Grudge in response. The battle continues with PJ protecting Lefty from an oncoming attack, and Ed is ultimately able to defeat the spirit by fashioning his paintbrush into a scythe and slicing the spirit in half. The spirit disintegrates into a white wispy form, revealed to be the form spirits take when they are close to death. It floats into Mr. Puckett's room with the intent to possess him, but ultimately decides against it and possesses a plunger instead. With the new tool in hand, Ed rushes outside the store to join up with Isabel, who sits on a giant origami horse fashioned from her tool. Max and PJ follow suit, and after some discussion regarding the pain-eating Doctopi and the incident of stopped time Max experienced earlier, Isabel notices PJ and asks Max if he needs dealt with. Max responds in the negative, and after a small argument about the can not being thrown by Ed, Max and PJ make up with each other, although PJ misinterprets the fist bump gesture and places his hand on Max's instead. Chapter 3 Max is briefly in his room along with PJ, Lefty, and Hissing Pete, marveling at the powers of his tool. The spectral and the young ghost exchange friendly banter about supervillainy before Max heads down the stairs, where Zoey and Mr. Puckett discuss possible reasons for the blood and broken glass, and Max encounters Isaac O'Connor buying a breakfast bar. The two young spectrals exit the store together with Max complaining about all of the Activity Club members knowing where he lives, and shortly after set off for Isaac's shortcut to school after making a bargain to try extorting Mr. Spender for information. Chapter 4 Max's family is playing Monopoly upstairs and eating pizza when PJ informs Max of shoplifters downstairs. Max takes out his bat and scares off the shoplifters by pretending to call the cops and making fun of them, and PJ praises his bravery in Max's room. The next night, Max is preparing for the Ghost Train mission when PJ enters through the wall. After some small talk, PJ says that he isn't a hero because he died before the story started, prompting Max to try cheering him up by telling the ghost that since he can fly, pass through objects, and isn't visible to most of the population, he's got the combined powers of three superheroes, as well as promising him that he'd ask Mr. Spender about getting him a tool to use. PJ attempts to greet Max when he returns, only to see him turned on his side in his bed. The ghost assumes Max is asleep and leaves, leaving an awake and upset Max alone in his bed, unable to tell his friend that giving him a tool with powers would result in the tool eating him to gain energy. Chapter 5 After leaving the Dojo, Isabel enters the Corner Store, purchasing a toothbrush and telling Zoey about how to properly rob a convenience store before being interrupted by Max. She shows him the dog that chased her there, and they comfort each other about yesterday's events on the Ghost Train before leaving for school. Chapter 6 After escaping from his house, Stephen stops by the Corner Store on Page 6 to purchase a bottle of soda from Mr. Puckett while Zoey is about to leave for school. Gallery Exterior Corner_Store_-_Ch1Pg69.png|Max returning home to the Corner Store. ( ) Corner_Store_-_Ch2Pg1.png|An aerial view of the Corner Store ( ). Corner_Store_-_Ch3Pg5.png|The Corner Store during the daytime. ( ) Interior Corner Store - Ch1Pg5.png|The convenience store's interior. ( ) Corner_Store_-_Ch1Pg6.png|The upstairs living room. ( ) Corner_Store_-_Ch2Pg8.png|Max, Lefty, and PJ in the living room. ( Time Snake.png|The Corner Store from within Scrapdragon's spirit world. ( ) Corner_Store_-_Ch2Pg26.png|Gorf's spirit in Mr. Puckett's bedroom. ( ) Corner_Store_-_Ch4Pg2.png|Zoey bringing pizza upstairs. ( ) Corner Store - Ch5Pg17.png|PJ watching Max and Isabel talk by the Corner Store's front window. ( ) Mr Puckett & Zoey Puckett & Stephen Ch6Pg6.png|Stephen at the Corner Store. ( ) References Category:Locations Category:Chapter 1 Locations Category:Chapter 2 Locations Category:Chapter 3 Locations Category:Chapter 4 Locations Category:Chapter 5 Locations Category:Chapter 6 Locations